


[Dr. Stone同人]情书

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, 原作捏造, 造船期间
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Summary: 西瓜接到了送信的委托。
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 1





	[Dr. Stone同人]情书

“哎呀，这不是小西瓜吗？” 西瓜抬头，头套上的镜片映出了浅雾幻的身影。她转身，看到这个暂时被她归类为好人的人对她说，“我在千空老弟的房间里发现了这个，你能帮我打听一下吗？”

西瓜懵懂地接过一件纸片样的东西，是粉红色的，上面还画着一个爱心。

这是什么啊？她拿着这张小纸片翻来覆去的瞧了瞧，画着爱心的位置像是可以揭开的样子。西瓜本能地就要打开，手刚放上去，眼前出现了一只手——上面还放着一颗糖果。

“啊！是甜甜的糖果！”小孩的注意力很快被吸引过去了。

西瓜只看到浅雾幻手腕一翻，眨眼功夫一颗糖果变成了一捧，“帮我的话，这些都是你的~”西瓜歪着头，头罩下露出的嘴困扰地撅起来。幻以前不是说糖果吃太多牙齿会坏掉吗？从来都只给一颗两颗的，现在突然要给这么多糖果，“打听”这件事的难度很高吗？

看到西瓜纠结的小表情，浅雾幻笑了笑蹲下身平视着西瓜，“不要告诉其他人是我打听的，这些糖果就是我愿意付出的报酬。”他抬起手摸摸西瓜的头罩，“名侦探西瓜，我可以拜托你吗？”

西瓜双手背在身后局促地跺了跺脚，“唔……既然幻这么说的话……”

在经历了短短的内心斗争后西瓜心中的天平倒向了糖果，“那就交给名侦探西瓜我吧！”

“真是可靠呀～”望着变装成功的西瓜咕噜噜远去的影子，浅雾幻的神色晦涩不明。

*

西瓜揣着这张纸片，滴溜溜滚到灌木丛里。

首先要知道这是什么。西瓜从头罩里钻出来，看到纸片上面好像写着文字一样的东西。“欸……可惜西瓜还看不懂字……”西瓜失落地嘀咕。

这种情况下就需要寻找外援了。她从灌木丛里探头，很快就选定了一个人选——

“这……这是情书吧？”手持相机头戴贝壳装饰的女性说道。在其他人都热火朝天干活的时候，她一个人在村里晃荡的影子显得格外明显。况且，她还是从石化中复活的一人。

既然将这封信给她的是浅雾幻，那么同为村外人的北东西南应该知道些什么。西瓜想。

“情书？那是什么？”

“是一个人写给她心上人的信。”北东西南举起信封，在太阳的直射下信封里映出了对折纸张的影子，无法看清字迹。

西瓜问：“那上面写了什么？”

北东西南翻过信封，上面用娟秀的字迹写着”致石神千空“。

“是写给石神千空的情书啊……”北东西南双眼发光，”这可是个大新闻！“她转身半蹲握起西瓜的双手，”可以告诉我是谁把这封信给你的吗！“

西瓜吓了一跳，脑子闪过浅雾幻手里的糖果，她张了张口：“不……”

“女孩子的心意怎么能够被糟蹋呢！”北东西南自己想通了，“同为女性我现在能做的就是把这份心意好好地带给她心上人！”

北东西南把信还给西瓜，“这封信是给千空的，你去那间屋子就能找到他了。”她指了个方向。

“好！谢谢小南！”

*

“给我的信？”石神千空看着西瓜手上的粉红色信封。

西瓜点点头，头罩上的叶子跟着上下晃了晃。

石神千空脱下手套和防护服放到一边，接过这封充满了少女气息的信。“与其说是信，这就是情书吧。”石神千空说。

“刚刚西南也说了这个词，”西瓜扶着头罩，整理了下在刚才的跑动中有点歪掉了的眼镜，“她说这是一个人写给她心上人的信。”

“千空，信跟情书是一个东西吗？”不需要远距离沟通手段的石神村村民，对这类词汇是陌生的，“而且为什么是一个人写给另一个人的？”西瓜加重了“写”这个音。

西瓜十分不解，“如果有什么话，直接说不就好了吗？”

石神千空带着西瓜走到屋子的正中央。经过上次石油勘探之后，技术组将周边环境等比缩成了现在西瓜面前的这个沙盘。“想象一下，你现在在这里。”他拿了个小旗子插在沙盘的一角。

西瓜搬了个小凳子，垫着脚望着石神千空的动作。

“然后呢，琥珀亲在这里。”浅雾幻的声音突然冒了出来，他手上也拿了个小旗子，插在与“西瓜”旗子相距很远的地方。

“幻！”西瓜下意识地喊出了他的名字，然后她看到浅雾幻对她眨了眨眼睛，手上不知道怎么地动作，她面前就出现了一捧糖果，“哇……”

“别打岔，”石神千空挑着眉看过去，浅雾幻打了个哈哈开始忙手上的活计，“琥珀在离你很远的地方，但是你又有想对她说的话，想立刻告诉她，你会怎么做？”

“跑过去跟她说？”西瓜问。

“距离太远了，你有在太阳下山之前就想告诉她的话，但是太阳下山之前你见不到她。”石神千空说。

西瓜发出苦恼的声音。她绞尽脑汁，“那，那我找一个人跟她说？”

“但是这些话你不想告诉第三个人，”为了防止西瓜继续问下去，石神千空紧接着说，“如果会写字的话，就可以把这些话写在纸上，装在信封里，交给这个人让他帮你带给琥珀。”他一边说着一边拿那封情书作为参考。

“当然也有另一种情况，”浅雾幻做完了手中的活计，伸了个懒腰，“无法当面讲出来的话，也可以写在纸上，通过这种方法交给另一个人。”

“不过话说回来，这样子解释，小西瓜听得懂吗……”浅雾幻尴尬地笑了笑，找了个小篮子给西瓜装糖果。

“这又不是什么大事。”石神千空将西瓜送到门外后，拿起防护服和口罩就要往身上穿。

浅雾幻打断了石神千空的动作，“千空老弟，”他揣着袖子向情书的位置示意，“那封信你打算怎么处理？”

“你打算去吗？”浅雾幻问。

石神千空挑了挑眉，“……你就这么好奇？”他问。

“当然会好奇啊，”浅雾幻循了个凳子坐下，俨然一副要找人谈心的架势，“这可是新时代以来第一起公开示爱的行为欸。”

“我第一次知道你是个八卦的人。”石神千空说。

“欸~说八卦也太难听了，这只是情报收集，情报收集，”浅雾幻为自己正名，“了解科学王国的人的心理状况可是我的职责。”

“哦？职责啊……”石神千空意味深长的重复道。

“咳，不说这个，”浅雾幻眼神往别处撇了撇，“对于这个女孩，你有什么印象吗？”

“完全没。”

“千空老弟真的是对谈恋爱这种事情毫无兴趣啊……”

“当然，恋爱脑很麻烦的。”石神千空挖了挖耳朵。

“如果，我是说如果的话，”浅雾幻问，“千空老弟想要跟什么样的人谈恋爱？”

石神千空认真的看着浅雾幻，“想知道？”

“嗯，我想知道。”浅雾幻说。

*

浅雾幻来到天文台的时候，石神千空已经等在那里了。

手里还拿着那封粉红色的信。

听到脚步声，正在通过望远镜观星的石神千空回头，露出了一个“意料之中”的表情。

浅雾幻感叹着，“千空老弟知道是我？”

石神千空当着他的面打开那封信，那是一封以女子高中生口吻写就的情书，既青涩又大胆。

“本来是不知道的，在你一而再再而三的试探，稍微动动脑子就知道是你了。”石神千空说，“这也真是过于迂回了，心灵魔术师。”

浅雾幻不置可否。

心灵魔术师想知道石神千空的爱情观和价值观。想知道石神千空眼中的是怎样的世界。这些事情，虽然通过长时间的观察和交流已经有了一些猜测，但是果然在现在这种情况下——已经喜欢上了这种情况下，还是更多的情报来做最后的确认。

恋爱中的人总是充满了不确定，浅雾幻想着，更何况现阶段还是单恋。心灵魔术师深吸一口气，尽管心脏因为荷尔蒙的分泌开始以比平常更快的速度跳动着，他脸上已经没有什么端倪了。

嗯，表情管理满点。他甚至有闲心在心里给自己打分。

“所以说啊，恋爱脑这种东西真是麻烦。”

心灵魔术师看着石神千空笑了起来，发自内心地，“那么小千空你的答复是？”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Feb.13，2020 完成


End file.
